


WTNV Drabbles

by lakesandquarries



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles, originally written as responses to writing prompts from an english teacher.<br/>1. Janice and Cecil go on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janice and Cecil

“Does mom love him?” she asked, and Cecil froze.  
“By him, do you mean your stepfather?” he asked, and Janice nodded. “I don’t know,” he replied. “I’m not a mind-reader, after all. You’d have to ask Old Woman Josie’s angels- who dont exist of course-” he added quickly, glancing up at the trees most likely holding secret police- “if you need someone to read your mothers mind.”  
She nodded, thinking. “How could she love him, though? He’s so…” she trailed off.  
“Someday you’ll understand,” he said to the child beside him. Janice looked up at her uncle.  
“Promise?”  
“I swear.”  
She nodded. “Good.”  
The two walked in silence for a moment. Then: “Do you love Carlos?”  
“With all of my heart.”  
“Would you still love him even if he didnt like Khoshekh?”  
Cecil paused. “Love is a difficult thing,” he said. “But yes, I would. However, love doesnt mean you can treat people however you like. If he was cruel to Khoshekh, well, that could change my opinion. Or if he was cruel to the other people in life that I love.” He smiled at the young girl beside him. “Love is a strange thing,” he said, and Janice frowned.  
“I’m never gonna fall in love,” she stated, and Cecil laughed.   
“Love isnt just romance, Janice. Love is the thoughts you have for your mother, or the fondness a certain smell can evoke, or the memories brought back when rereading an old book from childhood, the circumstances different but the past and the contents unchanged.” He ruffled her hair, Janice glared at him before giving his ponytail a tug and giggling, and the two continued into the forest.


	2. Tamika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamika and her militia discuss. Prompt was: "Some people prefer to play it safe; others are always ready to take chances. Describe a time when you decided to take a chance."

The noise her slingshot made was possibly Tamika’s favourite sound. She grabbed another rock from the pouch on her belt, lined up her shot, and fired.  
Bullseye.  
There was a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly, startled. No one was there. There was a loud tap, and she looked down to see a detached man’s hand.  
“Oh! Sorry, Megan. Whats the news?”  
Megan tapped on the ground with her pinky, four times. The blood drained out of Tamika’s face.  
Tapping her pinky finger meant there were black helicopters. One for each tap.  
“Are...Are you sure?”  
Megan flexed her thumb-her approximation of a nod. Tamika swore, then grabbed her slingshot. Megan climbed onto Tamika’s shoulder, index finger pointing in the direction of the helicopters.  
Tamika held her slingshot tightly.   
\----  
Beatrice’s face flooded with relief upon seeing Megan and Tamika.   
“You’re here. Good. We’ve managed to get one helicopter down, but Jake’s still there, dealing with the pilot. Janice thinks she has an idea to bring the other three down.  
“It’d work best on two,” Janice said. Her eyes were small and grey behind her glasses. “I don’t know if I have enough materials to bring down all three.”  
Tamika and Beatrice looked at each other, a conversation caught between gazes. Tamika nodded, once, then turned to the rest. “We’ll need to bring down one. Anthony, Max, Sam, I want you guys with me. Get your weapons and we’ll bring it down. Casey, Eric, Megan, Beatrice, you help Janice. Everyone else continue what you were doing.” There were nods, Tamika’s team grabbed their weapons, and they set off.  
\----  
Bringing it down took less time then Tamika had expected- Sam was pretty good with a slingshot, and Max was doing a great job distracting the pilot. Anthony, meanwhile, was keeping watch, doing his best to predict where the helicoptor would go next- his telepathy was limited at best, especially from this distance- and all in all, it was grounded in 20 minutes, the pilot ripped from the cockpit.  
Janice herself greeted Tamika. “We’re ready,” she said. “It might not work.”  
Tamika shrugged. “Its worth a chance.”


End file.
